True Betrayal
by adavisa
Summary: <html><head></head>Answer to a fanfic challenge on Facebook. My prompt was " alternate Universe , Peter Pettigrew  main , Lily Evans, Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Severus Snape" Lily betrays James and everything light, for a promise that never was and Peter fixes the problem.</html>


No one noticed the small rat sneaking around Lord Voldemort's throne room. To say that Peter Pettigrew was in shock, was an understatement. He watched as his best friend's fiance prostrated herself in front of The Dark Lord.

He could see Severus Snape standing to the right of Voldemort, watching with a smug grin as Lily held her left forearm out for Voldemort to brand.

Moments later, the green eyed witch stood and was given black robes and a white mask and Peter knew then that he had to get to his best friend as soon as possible, for he was in grave danger.

Still in his rat form, Pettigrew scurried out of the throne room when someone opened the door. He had to wait for several minutes once he reached the front door, for someone to enter, so that he could exit. Once he was well beyond the limits of detection, he apparated straight to Godric's Hollow.

Peter pounded on the Potter's front door. Sirius answered and yanked him in the door when he saw the look on the young wizard's face.

"What's going on Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Wh-where's James?" Peter asked his friend. "I need to see James."

Sirius drug Pettigrew up the stairs to the room that he was sharing with James Potter. The messy haired wizard was lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Yo Peter," he said as the duo walked into the room.

"J-J-James," Peter said nervously.

"What is it Peter?" James said, sighing at the dumb boy's stuttering.

"I f-f-f-followed L-L-Lily tonight because s-s-s-something didn't seem right," he began.

"And?" James asked.

"She w-w-w-went with S-S-Severus to M-Malfoy's." Peter stopped.

"And?" James asked, angrily.

"I turned into Wormtail and f-f-followed them inside. They went into V-V-Voldemort's throne room." The shaking man continued.

Sirius' face was read, and James looked like his head might explode as Peter continued. "Severus took her into the th-throne room and sh-she, she took the Dark Mark," he finished, ducking his head as James bellowed angrily and threw the book he had been holding, against the wall.

James apparated away, and knowing where he was going, Sirius grabbed Peter by the arm and followed.

The three wizards rushed into Malfoy Manor and dodged several hexes on their hunt for Lily. Peter led the way to the last place he had seen his best friend's fiancé and they found here there, nude, with Severus Snape on top of her. The satisfied sneer on Snape's face was enough to make even Peter feel murderous.

Pettigrew tried to stop James, but the angry Potter pushed past him, and when he did, saw the dark mark on Lily's paper white skin. Seeing his fiance marked with the most evil of marks, being violated, and enjoying it, by one of his worst enemies was almost too much for James, and Peter had to drag him away, before he said or did something that would end up with them all dead, or in Azkaban.

Sirius took James back to the Potter's house, and Peter did the bravest thing that he'd done in his short life.

The young man transformed back into his animagus and slipped back inside the manor.

He reentered the throne room, Voldemort was no longer anywhere to be seen, but Severus and Lily were sitting, naked, together next to the Dark Lord's throne.

Peter transformed back into his human form and stood before the traitorous lovers. "Lily, how could you? You know he's only going to kill you. His entire regime has been based on his hatred of muggleborn witches and wizards."

Lily and Severus laughed. "Silly little man," Lily said. "The Dark Lord has much, much better things to do than rid this world of muggleborns like myself. He knows that my true allegiance is to my magic and to him. James was just a toy until I could put myself right where I wanted to be."

Peter shook his head. He knew, from sneaking around Slytherin as a rat, and from eavesdropping in dark places, that Voldemort liked to toy with muggleborns who were desperate for power and attention, and Severus was quite good at catching them for him, especially if there was something in it for him.

Just as Peter started to leave the room, Voldemort reentered. "Ah, Severus my boy, you've provided us with two toys to play with tonight, I see."

Lily looked at Severus, confused. "What does he mean 'toys' Severus?"

"We're going to die Lily," Peter said softly.

"I think the most fun will be watching this one squirm, as we torture her, my Lord." Severus told Voldemort.

Before he could react, a body bind curse was shot at Peter and he was left to sit helplessly as Lily was tortured. Cruciatus after Cruciatus after Cruciatus was cast upon the young witch. Tears formed in Peter's eyes as he slowly watched the life fall out of his friend's former fiance, a woman who had been kinder to him than most.

Snape grew tired of torturing Lily soon after the light left her eyes, and suddenly cast the killing curse. The flight of green light momentarily blinded Peter and when he could see again, he realized his binds had been released.

The young animagus jumped up, furious at what he had just watched. He drew his wand and before he could think, before he could even blink, he had killed Severus Snape.

Peter Pettigrew, the little wizard who everyone thought was too dumb to hex his way out of a paper sack was the one to bring down one of Voldemort's inner circle.

The young man also never made it out of Malfoy Manor alive. That night would be his last, but he died a hero. Not many knew what happened, but somehow, Sirius and James knew what had happened.

Lily Evans' body was found and given a burial, but not the fancy burial she would have received, had she been on the light side. The dark mark on her arm gained her a quiet burial with very few in attendance. Only James, Sirius and two officials from the ministry were there.

Peter Pettigrew however was given a hero's funeral and wake. His wand had been found and it was discovered that he had killed Severus Snape, and attempted to kill The Dark Lord before he was taken down. He was giving The Order of Merlin, First Class, that was buried with his body, and his young life was celebrated.


End file.
